


The fate of the heirs

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Implied Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, King Thorin, Multi, Secret Identity, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: After the Great War is over, Middle Earth comes in peace and full of prosperity once more. In the rebuild city of Rohan, a simple couple who its wife has been given birth to three beautiful baby girls.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kura Oakenshield/Aelena daughter of Eldarion
Kudos: 3





	1. A simple life

**Author's Note:**

> YAAY, my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Tootles~

Long ago after the Great War, the races of men, elves, and dwarves were sooner claiming their victory after defeated Saruman and the whole armies of Sauron, the dark lord. Once again, the realm of Middle Earth has reclaimed back the peace and the beauty of it. The woods and the tall grasses were green and the mountains were tall once more. The sky was no longer gray but filled in the clear blue. No more the attacks from the army of orcs. The kingdoms were ruled by the wise and mighty kings. The shadows and ashes were banished forever from the Middle Earth. Once again, the realm of Middle Earth has prevailed the harmony and unity that they deserved as it should be.

One afternoon at the city of Rohan, there lived a simple couple who its wife has been given birth to the three daughters. Its wife called Aelena and she was the only daughter of Eldarion son of Aragorn and Arwen. Her husband, Kura, was the adopted son of Gimli and his One, Legolas, and he was secretly also an only heir of Erebor, because his father, Frerin, was the oldest son of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. Since Erebor was fall, his father participated in the Great War on Sauron's armies, but he had died in the Great War and left Kura under the care of his uncle, Gimli, and his mate, Legolas. When Kura was older, he left his adopted parents and met Aelena who was the first who greeted him in Rohan. Later, they married and now, Aelena had given birth to the three daughters. 

The firstborn was named Alyssa and she had the smallest body among her younger siblings. She was almost like her mother because of her face and she was more like an elf. The middle one was named Freya and among her siblings, she was the biggest one. She looked identical to her father and she was the most active among her siblings. The youngest one was named Nili and she had the height of the hobbit and the body like a dwarf. Now the three sisters have curled together in the basket to search for the warmth due to the chilly wind of the cloudy noon. Their mother, Aelena, was gently put the blanket up to their little shoulders and the sisters had their drowsiness to put them in their sleep. The parents, Kura and Aelena were proudly watching their newborn daughters sleep in peace after Aelena's long way of birthing their first-born children. She was very tired but her tiredness was banished for a while because she had seen their baby daughters had come into the world. Her husband was lunged his arms around her body and saw his sleepy little daughters. Once the bliss was coming to the little family.

For now, Kura never thought of taking back of his legacy of Erebor since he inherited the throne from his father and his grandfather. He had the Durin's blood and also the hobbit's blood from his grandfathers. His uncles had already told him about his legacy and his heritage of Erebor and Bilbo's hole in the Shire, but he did not want all of that. He searched for a simple life since he needed to peace out of his father's death in the Great War. Then, he wandered around the Middle Earth and settled down in Rohan where he met Aelena.

According to Aelena's story, she was the heir of Gondor since her father was the king. But she did not want it and want to live a simple life. She arrived in Rohan and lived with Eowyn. Eowyn taught her so much about being a defender and also a healer of Rohan. Since then, she became a great healer of Rohan until she met Kura who wandered to Rohan. They had built a friendship and also the love of each other in their hearts.

They had married and had their first litter who was born into the world for their first time. They wished upon their safety and happiness since they had two royal bloodlines who ran down into their veins. Kura's adopted parents and Aelena's father were happy with their baby's birth and gave them their blessing. Within the simple life they had, they wished their baby daughters were having a delightful life of their lifetime.


	2. The hidden truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters grow so fast and the middle sibling, Freya, is being a troublemaker. She is now discovering the deepest secrets from her father that she is the heir of Erebor

*five years later*

In the small house in the middle of Rohan, the small family of Kura has become more colorful since his daughters were growing up into the three girls in the different personalities. Kura has been working a lot as a hunter and only got home at night. Aelena became a household wife and a loving mother of her three little daughters. She faced a lot of deals with her daughters since her middle daughter, Freya has been more mischievous and rebellious around the house. Especially when she has to solve the problem between Alyssa and Freya. She knew that Freya was almost the resemblance of her father when he was young. Rebellious and strong-willed like he was. Despite her rebel personality, she loved her as much as her siblings. She did not find much trouble with her youngest daughter, Nili. She found that Nili was quieter and spent a lot of time reading the books that she had borrowed from Rohan's library.

On this bright morning, once there was a peace around Kura's house and then there was a scream.

"FREYA!! GIVE MY JOURNAL BACK!!!" screamed Alyssa in anger with chasing her mischievous younger sister around the house.

"Hahahaha.. Come and catch me if you can, sis!" replied Freya with running and a book in her right hand.

Right now, Alyssa and Freya were chasing around the living room. Alyssa was angry at Freya for taking her private journal while she was writing. Their youngest sister, Nili, was calmly watching her two older siblings chasing around the living room with sitting in an armchair. Nili wasn't the type of sibling who looked for trouble like Freya and she wasn't always the one who often became the victim of Freya's naughty attitude. Right now, they were waiting for their mother to cook lunch for this afternoon. Heard the sound of the wrecking in the living room, their mother arrived with a wooden spoon on her left hand. 

"Freya! Give your sister's journal back right now!" squealed Aelena with her striking eyes on Freya who still ran around the room. 

"But, mother.." pleaded Freya. 

"Freya... That wasn't the right attitude of the real hunter like your father.."Hearing the word "hunter" from her mother, Freya stopped and so did Alyssa. 

"Oh right, of course, mother, here you go, Alyssa.," said Freya to her older sister with returning her journal. Alyssa murmured with receiving back her private journal.

"Now then, Alyssa, you have to help me to prepare for lunch. Freya, stay here and watch for your little sister..." said Aelena to her three daughters. 

"Alright, mother," replied Alyssa and Freya at the same time. 

Then, Alyssa followed her mother to the kitchen. While Freya was left alone with her younger sister, Nili. She sat down on the carpet and hummed a song that her father had been taught her and her siblings. Her father said that the song was passed down from his grandfather who was a king of Erebor. Freya was thrilled to the fact that she had the blood of royalty. She was also excited about the adventure of her great grandfather to reclaimed Erebor that her father has been told her and her sisters. She was almost exactly like her father. Seeking for the adventures, fearless, and have a strong instinct of nature as he does. Her father often took her for a hunt on wild gazelles and horses in the savannah outside of Rohan. He taught her many things about being a good hunter in the order that one day, Freya would be a hunter like he did. But she chose to be a wanderer than a hunter like her father because of her father's story about the adventure of her great grandfather. Maybe, for one day, she would have a guest of the adventure just like her great grandfather was. 

"That is father's song..." said Nili who recognized the song that had been hummed by her older sister. 

"Yes, Nili, and you know what. Someday I would leave Rohan and start a guest of my own, just like great grandfather Thorin does..." replied Freya who stood up and walked to her younger sister who sat down on an armchair. 

"But mother says that we should accept the fate that we are the simple peoples in Rohan. Alyssa will be a healer like mother, you will be a great hunter like father does, and I.. Well... I don't know what is my role in Rohan... I even don't know why mother and father did not show a younger daughter like me of what future do I have... " replied Nili with looking down at the rock floor. 

"Aw... Don't you worry, sis? Yes, I know that mother says that, but we are the ones who decide for our own future. I am assured that someday you, me, and Alyssa will start for our future..." replied Freya with rubbing her younger sister's shoulder. 

"You really think so?" 

"Absolutely, I always want to go on the guest and that's the future that I decide, and probably you and Alyssa will follow me on the guest or I don't know what Alyssa says about this..." 

"Well, I always want to go on the guest with you and Alyssa, Freya..." 

"Wow, really? Then father's stories are affecting you too just as I do. Maybe, we would start our guest someday when we both were older. We will start by telling Alyssa about this..." 

"Okay..." 

"Freya, Nili, lunch's ready!" squealed Alyssa who showed up at the kitchen's door. 

"Okay, Alyssa," replied Freya and Nili.

Then Aelena and her little daughters were having a delightful lunch in the kitchen. She had been cooking a vegetable soup and a roasted duck for the meal. She knew that her husband hasn't come home until night so she only cooked the small portions for herself and her three daughters. While eating, she kept thinking about her middle daughter, Freya. She knew that Freya's attitude has been completely out of control and she did not know what to say to her husband about her attitude today. She only prayed that the situation couldn't go worse than before if she told this to her husband.

After the lunch, Aelena had washed up the dishes while the triplets were heading upstairs to their room. In there, Alyssa was still upset by her middle sister that she had taken her private journal.

"Freya, I just couldn't believe you. If father knows about this, you'll be doomed..." said Alyssa with hiding her journal inside the pillow.

"I know, Alyssa, I am sorry, okay? I just so bored here. I want to have an adventure like great grandfather Thorin," replied Freya who dropped herself into the chair beside her bump bed with Nili.

"Freya, you know that you can't escape from your destiny, alright? You'll become a hunter like father. What do you expect to go on a quest of adventure?" said Alyssa who did not believe in her middle sister's dream.

"Going on a guest is something, okay?! Father keeps telling us that story about great grandfather Thorin and his famous adventures every night and you still couldn't believe his stories?"

"I just know that he's making that up. Parents are always doing that all the time. We are living here in Rohan as a simple family and we have to do what the role that our parents have decided to us. Listen, Freya, I want to hear none of your nonsense about your silly dream about having a guest someday. We are the triplets and we have to look at each other. We need to be a good role model for Nili. She's still young for having this kind of stuff and we need to teach her things about living and someday she'll have a good role in Rohan. I really care about you and Nili, Freya, and I need you to stop thinking about that dream. You understand?"

"Hey, Alyssa, I am only born 3 minutes after Freya and I still have the same age as you are. I don't think that Freya's dream is really nonsense. In fact, I do want to go on a guest as she does..." replied Nili in the below bed.

"Okay okay, look, guys, I really don't want you two to stop thinking about that dream but we can't leave mother and father in Rohan. I know that when we were older, we would have our own choices either stay in Rohan or leave Rohan and wander around the Middle Earth, but in here, this is where our parents born and also where we are born. Our other families are living in the far lands and we don't have any close relatives in Rohan. I know going on a guest isn't a bad idea and I am sorry for telling you about stop thinking about it but I just couldn't want to leave mother and father alone in Rohan. What if there still the army of orcs who will destroy Rohan? What if..." said Alyssa with tears flowing out through her green eyes.

"Oh, Alyssa..." replied Freya shortly with wrapping her arms around her older sister. Later, Nili stood up from her bed and joined her older sisters for a sisterly hug. Alyssa cried out as her younger sisters tried to calm her down.

"Alyssa, don't you worry about it. We are sisters and we stick together no matter what." said Freya to her older sister.

"Yeah, wherever you need to talk, you can talk about it to us." said Nili.

" *sniff* you guys are the best. I don't know what I would do without you two, my little sisters..." replied Alyssa and hugged tightly her younger sisters.

"Well, actually we're born on the same day and you just a few seconds older than me and Nili is 3 minutes younger than me..." replied Freya with saying the fact about their birth.

"Well, that's the same thing," replied Alyssa.

"But, Freya, I've heard that mother would tell father about your behavior. I fear that father would do something bad to you, you know how strictly he is about the rules around the house..." said Nili who worried about their father's reaction to her older sister.

"I am very close to him, Nili, and he wasn't that strict. I know he would just give me another lecture about my behavior. That's all. There's nothing to worry about, little sister..." replied Freya with rubbing her younger sister's head.

"I am with Nili on this, Freya, I have no idea what would father do to you about this but I suggest you be more careful about what would you say to him..." suggested Alyssa.

"Hm... I think you right..." said Freya in her deep thoughts.

Later, that night after the dinner, Kura who was worried about the news about his middle daughter that his wife had informed him, told Freya to come with him outside the house after she and her sisters had finished to clean up the dishes. Kura came outside the house alongside with Aelena. Hearing their father's word, Alyssa and Nili were worried about how their father would tell Freya about his attitude.

"I told you about this would happen, Freya..." said Alyssa who scrubbed the plate with a sponge and soap.

"But... Would you be okay?" asked Nili who afraid about her older sister's well-being.

"Oh, Nili. Don't you worry about it? I'll be fine." replied Freya shortly, although she worried about what happened next.

After washing the dishes, Freya walked outside the house and found her father who stared at the stary night sky with smoking a pipeweed. She silently approached her father and next thing she knew, she was standing next to her father who was not looking at her daughter. 

"You disappoint me, Freya..." said Kura shortly without looking at her daughter. 

"I know, father..." replied Freya with lowering her head on the ground. 

"You acted like a child. I have never been so much disappointed with all my life. I never taught you to be like that." 

"I know. I am sorry, father."

"You will be a great hunter like me someday, Freya, and I am not intended to have such behavior as you do with your sister this afternoon." 

"I... I am really sorry, father. I didn't mean to..."

"I am telling you this because I love you. I want you to have a skill, manner, and knowledge that you will use in your future someday. I teach you to be a protector and defender of our family. I would not have the same thing happened to your grandfather did, long time ago." 

"What do you mean, father?"

"Sigh~ I think it's time that I should tell you the truth that I did not tell you a long time ago when you started to practice with me. Sit here, Freya..." said Kura with patting his leg in the order to her daughter to sit on his leg. Freya sat in her father's leg and looked at her father who looked back at her with a concerned expression. 

"Well, you know that I always tell you and your sisters about the tale of your great grandfather's quest to reclaimed Erebor..." said Kura who replied with a nod. 

"There's part of it that I did not tell you three. I thought that it would be wise to tell you three when you were older but I guess I'll tell you this earlier than your sisters. Could you promised me that you would keep it a secret? Especially to your sisters?" 

"I promise, father." 

"Good... You see, the kingdom of Erebor wasn't the most majestic and fairest dwarven kingdom that you could ever imagine. There's a story of the fall of the kingdom. This fallen caused by your great-great-great-grandfather, Thror. The hoarded gold and the Arkenstone made him mad and as for us, the dwarves called it, a dragon sickness. That sickness caused so much of a great deal to Erebor, especially when that day came when Smaug, the firedrake from the North took over the Erebor and forced every dwarf to leave their homeland, including your great grandfather, Thorin when he was in my age, and that's the beginning of your great grandfather's quest. You see, Freya, there's a hidden truth inside your veins. I may not tell you much but I am not a pure dwarf as you seem. I am a half-dwarf and half hobbit from my father, Frerin." 

"You're not a pure dwarf, father? B... But where's the half of the hobbit's blood that you have it from?" asked Freya who was surprised by the truth from her father.

"It's from your other great grandfather, Freya. I assume that I mentioned Bilbo Baggins in my tale, right?" said Kura who replied by a nod from his daughter. 

"It was him who passed down his hobbit blood to my father, myself and also you and your sisters, Freya. After the battle of the five armies, your great grandfather Thorin had married him and made him his royal consort. They had married in the pure love who was tingling inside their hearts and nothing could ever change that, even everyone was despised by your great grandfather's decision of making Bilbo Baggins of the Shire his royal consort, except for the rest of the company. My grandfather's marriage with Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was the first marriage that has ever been experienced in the history of Erebor and even the Middle Earth itself. Few years after their marriage, he gave birth to two sons, Frerin Oakenshield and Frodo Baggins. Since my father, Frerin, was the first-born, he had chosen to be a future king of Erebor after his dwarf father, and his younger brother, Frodo, inherited his hobbit father's hole in the Bag End of the Shire."

"Father, how does a male hobbit could bear a child?" 

"Well... Both male and female hobbits could, Freya. That's why the hobbits could bear so many children, even if they were male or female." explained Kura who replied by another nod. 

"So... What happened to grandfather and grand-uncle next, father?" asked Freya with a sudden curiosity. 

"My father chose to follow the step of my grandfather, Thorin to be a king of Erebor while my uncle was choosing to live in his inherited hole in the Shire. I've heard that my uncle has been involved with the forming of the fellowship of the ring. People knew him as a ring-bearer because he brought the One Ring that Bilbo has inherited to him and he must destroy it in the Mount Doom." 

"What is the One Ring, father?" 

"The One Ring is the ring who was forged by the dark lord, Sauron in the Second Age. He used the ring to cover the Middle Earth into the darkness. In the Second Age, one by one fell into the power of the ring and some of them resisted the power and declared the war to Mordor. The war had been won because your mother's ancestor, King Isildur, killed the dark lord and destroyed his body, but he corrupted by the power of the ring and as for that, he killed by the pack of orcs who was after the One Ring and left Gondor who had lost their king." 

"But why is right now Gondor has a king, father?" 

"Because it's from your maternal great grandfather, Aragorn. He is the rightful heir of Gondor since Isildur's death. He's also one of the members of the fellowship of the ring alongside my uncle. After the Great War, he married Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen, and had a son named Eldarion, which was your grandfather. He also had a child, which was your mother." 

"Wait... So it means that we are also the descendant of the king of Gondor, and also the high elves of Rivendell?" 

"That's right. I know that your mother never told you three as much as I am, but I think it is best if I told you earlier."

"Oh, okay. So... What happened next, father?" 

"Well, when my father has been ruled Erebor for almost five years, he has been through a long and tough journey to deliver the One Ring to Mordor. He even participated in the Great War alongside my father who wanted to help him since they were the royal brothers. After the Great War was over, he succeeded to destroy the One Ring in the fire of Mount Doom once and for all, and as for the great price of helping my uncle to bring the ring to Mount Doom, my father has died in the Great War. When he died, Erebor has fallen in great destruction, fall, and despair because of my father's death. It has become very empty as the dwarves of Erebor have chosen to venture across the Middle Earth. Some of them are choosing to form a kingdom in Moria and Iron hills. One thing that the dwarves of Erebor never known is that my father left his child that he had secretly with a common dwarrowdam in Erebor." 

"It.. It's you, father."

"Yes, Freya. It was me. After my father has died in the Great War, my mother has died because of the brokenhearted for losing my father in the war. Your great-uncle Gimli and Legolas found me in Erebor when I was a baby and raised me under their care. One day, they talked to me about my heritage of being a rightful heir of Erebor but I refused..."

"Why do you refuse, father?"

"Because I never deserved it. After my father's death, I never thought of myself as a future king of Erebor. I did not deserve to have such a big responsibility like this. I wish for a simple life and away from my destiny of being a rightful heir of Erebor but this is my decision that I regret the most of my life because there's a royal kingdom tradition that if the next in line refuses to have a title of the king, then it must be passed down to the next in line, after those who have refused the title."

"Wait, father, the next in line? do you mean Alyssa?"

"Yes, and also you as well, Freya." 

"What do you mean, father?"

"You do know I always told you that Alyssa is so much a resemblance of your mother, right?" asked Kura who replied by a nod from his daughter. 

"Well, as your mother did the same thing as I do, your maternal grandfather, King Eldarion, has decided to make your older sister, Alyssa as the future queen of Gondor. The same thing happened to you too, Freya. Since Alyssa has chosen to be a rightful heir of Gondor, you also have chosen to be a rightful heir of Erebor, according to the royal bloodlines in your veins and also the royal lineages of the family. I am really sorry for not telling you and your sisters about this sooner, Freya. Your mother and I planned to wait for telling you this when you three were older, but I supposed to tell you this earlier than your sisters. We can't break this decision that has brought by your great-uncles and your grandfather. This is a part of the royal tradition and therefore, that's why I trained you to be more prepared for the next thing that happened in your life or the same thing will happen to you like my grandfathers and my father as well. Being a queen wasn't always be easy... " explained Kura and stopped when he looked at her daughter's expression who was mixed with sadness, rage, and disappointment. 

"What's wrong, Freya? Is there something that you want to say?" asked Kura carefully. 

"Father, so it is true? Alyssa and I did not have other choices? Even if our hearts were resent of it more than anything?" 

"I am afraid so, Freya. We just fear that we will break your hearts. The kingdom of Erebor and Gondor really need a rightful heir of the royal bloodline to rule the kingdom. We don't have a choice but to choose you and Alyssa to be the rightful heir of Erebor and Gondor. We're really sorry, Freya, for this." 

"I know, father, and I forgive you and mother. There's always a reason for me and Alyssa to become the rightful heir of Erebor and Gondor. Although we don't know what it is we will sooner find out... But, father, if we become the rightful heirs someday, what would Nili become?" 

"Well, according to the tradition, she will be the next in line after either you or Alyssa, but in the dwarven tradition, she will be a royal advisor of Erebor like my great grand-uncle Balin."

"Oh, okay. I always want to be exploring the Middle Earth someday, father, but I think if I become a queen of Erebor, I could see the Middle Earth at the top of the Lonely Mountain. It must be very beautiful and majestic." 

"That would be wonderful, Freya," replied Kura with looking at his daughter's two bright blue eyes. 

"What's it, father?" asked Freya confused. 

"I see those bright blue eyes that you have. Those bright blue eyes were inherited from the bloodlines of Durin. Your great grandfather Thorin, my father and even I have those bright blue eyes. When I look at you, Freya, I see a feisty, fearless, and loyal young bloodline of Durin in your blue eyes and your dark black hair. So as your sisters as well." 

"Well, of course, father, I am the only one who inherited your blue eyes and dark black hair of yours. Alyssa is much more like mother and Nili is the mix of you and mother. Despite that, we both were the last bloodline of Durin." 

"It's true, Freya."

"... And father, I think I need some time to think about it, father. After all, Alyssa and Nili did not know about this. I think I need to wait for their decision first." 

"That's very wise of you, Freya... But whatever you want and whatever you decide, I am always supportive of you no matter what do you decide to be..." said Kura who lunged his arms around her daughter's body and hugged her tightly. 

"Thank you, father. I love you," replied Freya who lunged her arms around her father's neck. 

"I love you more than anything in the Middle Earth, Freya. Now, get some rest. Today I will intensify your training. This training is not only to be a hunter but also to be a good future queen." 

"Alright, father. Good night," said Freya who hopped down from her father's leg and walked inside the house. 

"Good night, dear," replied Kura shortly, and then his blue eyes were locked straight into the stary night sky. His heart was full of worry about his daughter's future. 

'Father? Grandfather Thorin? Grandfather Bilbo? Uncle Frodo? Please let me know if this decision is correct to make. I will not break down the heart of the one who I love and I treasure more than any jewels, hoarded gold, or even an Arkenstone itself. Please, I need answers. I need your help, the ancestors of Durin's bloodline' 

He looked at the brightest star who hangs in the middle of the thousands of stars in the dark night sky. His wife told him that was Eärendil, the elf's brightest and beloved star. The star would shine upon the darkness as it will give hope of those who lost into the blindness of the darkness of the Middle Earth. He kept hoping in his heart and the pipeweed was in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Freya found herself staring at the wooden ceiling as her body wrapped in a wool blanket. She kept thinking about her father's words earlier. Even when her sisters kept telling her about what happened between her and her father, she determined to keep her promise to never spoke about the truth of their bloodline, especially to her own sisters. She curled up and closed her eyes, and so the realm of dream wrapped her mind.


	3. Why would it be this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kura and Aelena are worried about telling their daughters about their title as a heir which reminds Kura of the night with his grand-uncles

After the long conversation between Kura and his daughter, Freya, last night, he decided that he should tell his wife about his action about telling Freya about the truth. When their daughters have already been finished their training and slept inside the house, he asked Aelena for a walk around Rohan and she agreed. Today is a very sunny and hot day in Rohan. Everyone was so busy with their work tirelessly even the day was hot. On their walk, he told everything about last night to his wife. His wife's reaction was exactly what he had expected. 

"WHAT?? YOU TOLD FREYA ABOUT THIS?" squealed Aelena with a mix of shock and anger. 

"Sshhh... Low down your voice, Aelena. The girls might be hearing our conversation." replied Kura in the careful effort. 

"Alright... Alright... But I thought we would talk about it to the girls when they were older enough..." 

"I know... But I thought it would be very good if I tell Freya about her title and for that, I can intensify her training pretty much earlier so she could understand more about her future title.." 

"But what if she doesn't agree with this? What about Alyssa and Nili?" 

"I've talked about this to her last night and she said that she would think about it. I just hope she agrees with this... It's my fault that she had to accept this big burden for being a rightful heir of Erebor..." 

"Me too, Kura... Alyssa becomes an heir of Gondor according to my father's decision since I refused the title. I don't know what she would be thinking of when she found out that she was an heir. I just wanted our girls to live a normal and happy life." 

"I know you would, amrâlimê... Just look at the bright side, if you accept the title, you wouldn't have to meet me and have our three wonderful daughters. Even our daughters will be the cost of our decision." 

"I know. I really want to tell Alyssa about this but she's really like her training that I give her as a healer. She said that she would want to become like me one day, and I don't know what would happen to Nili. I don't want her to feel like she's just a subordinate to her sisters."

"She would be the next in line after them, dear. Don't you worry about it? In fact, we would train her just like Alyssa and Freya's training."

"I hope so..." replied Aelena with looking sadly at the road.

"Dear... Please look at me..." said Kura who cupped his wife's pale cheeks and looked up at her bright hazel eyes, since she was taller than him.

Those bright hazel eyes. Kura was never forgotten about those beautiful eyes when he made it to Rohan. Aelena was the first person in Rohan who had greeted him since Rohan peoples were not paid attention to his presence as the secret-exile-dwarf-prince, although he knew that he would never be known by the whole dwarves and creatures in the Middle Earth since he never had a proper naming ceremony since he was a little dwarfling. His mother never mentioned his father until his adopted parents and uncles told him that. He never expected to be an heir of Erebor after their conversation that evening before he moved to Rohan.

** flashback **

In the dining room of the greatest fortress city of Erebor, there was only the dimmed lights of the hanging candles, the gold shine of the beautifully carven pillars and walls, the most delicious foods, and dwarf ales and the three members who silently ate their dinner. Gimli's mate, Legolas, shot a sharp glance at Gimli who enjoyed his salted pork. Noticed that sharp glance from his mate, he looked at him and he noticed that his elf's eyes had looked at the young lad who happily ate his food. Kura, the young lad, was in the good mood of eating his dinner since he was really excited about his first day of working in the mines. He never thought that working in the mines was a very good job to do and he loved to look at the shining gems and gold in the mountain's walls. Gimli gave a little hum and put his salted pork on his plate. 

"Laddie... There's something that we want to tell ya." said the former dwarf king of Erebor, Gimli, to his young grand-nephew, Kura. Hearing his uncle's words, he looked at him with a bright happy expression on his face. Gimli and Legolas looked at him with a sincere smile on their faces. It reminded them of the old days when they took care of young Kura when his mother died a long time ago.

"Oof... Yes uncle?" replied Kura who already swallowed his food down straight to his dwarf tummy. 

"I've seen your work at the mines back there. You do an amazing job, lad. Your amad must be proud of you." said Gimli with a proud face. 

"Thanks, uncle." 

"But we want to tell ya something. It's about your adad." 

"My adad? But he died long ago before I was born, uncle. There's no reason to know more about him. I get over with it after amad's death." replied young Kura confidently. He knew this. After his amad's death, he has a long depression because his amad left him behind with his uncles. After few months of recovering and receiving the support from his great-uncles, he became more confident and joyful to try something new, such as practicing his defense skills and even working in the mines with the other dwarves. 

"Oh, there's a reason, lad," replied Gimli who glanced over at his elf mate who was ready to talk something. 

"Actually, one of the cleaner dwarrowdams found something in your amad's old bedroom when they were cleaning up all the chambers. It was a diary. We read it after she delivered it to us and we found something that you should know my dear Kura. Your adad is actually Frerin son of Thorin Oakenshield, and he's the former dwarf king of Erebor before your great-uncle Gimli." said Legolas who was wary of the young dwarf's shocked expression. 

"My... My adad is king? How? Why would my amad never told me?!" squealed Kura in protest. In fact, his amad never told him anything about his adad. It was like she hides something from him. Something that should be the part that he should know a long time ago. His head bowed down with a mix of shock and sad expression in his face which makes his great-uncles even more worried about him.

"Yer amad does not want you to know, lad. Yer adad died in the Great War against Sauron and she was brokenhearted to his death. She left you under our care when she was.." explained Gimli who stopped by his elf mate. 

"Meleth nin, please... Let me explain it to him... Well, my dear Kura, before you were born, your adad, Frerin, was the eldest son of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. He was a mighty and wise king like his father. We knew him from his little brother, Frodo Baggins. He was one of the fellowship of the ring that we formed together in Rivendell. As I assumed, we have already told you about the history of the forging of the great rings and the fellowship of the ring, are not?" said Legolas firmly. 

"Yes, you do, elf uncle," replied Kura. 

"Well, we formed the fellowship of the ring with one purpose, to destroy the One Ring in the Mount Doom once and for all. When we prepared for the Great War, we discovered a huge army of dwarves, Erebor dwarves, who led by your adad. He came here because he received the news from the ravens of Erebor that his brother had a journey to deliver the One Ring to the Mount Doom and needed help to prepare for a great battle of our time. We fought together in that battle and your adad paid a price for it." 

"You mean, he died, uncle?"

"Yes, my dear. When Frodo found out about his brother's death, he suggested to us that he must be buried in the proper dwarvish way of burial and buried alongside Thorin's grave. After few months after his burial, he joined Gandalf, lord Elrond and his papa, Bilbo Baggins on their sail to Valinor. Few years after his death, your uncle Gimli has inherited the throne of Erebor alongside myself as his prince consort. We took you under our care after your amad's death and we raised you as our son. We did not notice that you were a son of Frerin son of Thorin because nobody told about you before..." explained Legolas who stopped because his eyes looked at the lad's despair expression. 

"Uh... Lad? Is everything okay?" asked Gimli carefully to not make the lad feel worse. 

"I guess so, uncle..." replied Kura who sadly looked down at the fur rug under his chair and dining table. 

"Laddie, you don't have to think deeply about it anymore. Yer adad has died because he loves you. He doesn't want to see ya suffer from that ghastly dark Master, Sauron. Ya know, when he's up there, with yer amad, his family and ancestors, he will saw ya smiling and be happy in those sparkling stars in the night. All that matters is that we are here now and we love you as our own son." said Gimli gently who pulled Kura's right palm and held it tightly. He looked at the young lad that he had taken care of like his own son. If there were any desires that he wants to wish for, he would wish great happiness for his mate and his grand-nephew. 

"Yes, my dear Kura, we both already love you as a son that we never had after your amad's death. Your amad does not want to tell you all about your adad because she didn't want you to feel so sad. All we want you to know is that we want you to know the truth about your adad and your title as well." said Legolas gently at saddened Kura. 

"What do you mean, elf uncle?" asked Kura confusedly.

"Well, lad, since you are the only son of Frerin son of Thorin, you're named as one of the Oaken branches and also in the Durin's lineage, which means that you will be the next in line after yer adad and me," replied Gimli who explained to his great-nephew. 

"What you say is... I will be the next king after you?" asked Kura confusedly.

"Yes, lad." 

"W... What? No... No... I can't, uncle. Please, I can't be like that." replied Kura in a shocked expression. Gimli and Legolas looked at him surprisingly, especially Gimli with the stern eyes looked sharply at the lad.

"Why not, Laddie?"

"I don't want to be a dwarf king. I want to be a simple dwarf who loves working in the mines and practicing. I don't think I would be fit for being a king of Erebor, not even after what happened to King Thror and Thorin." 

"Laddie, what happened to yer grandfathers was already in the past. It has nothing to do right now." 

"I know, uncle. I just... I don't think I would be fit for having such a big responsibility as a king of Erebor. I rather just want to be a common dwarf like amad." 

"YOU DUNDERHEAD! THAT WAS YOUR BIRTHRIGHT. YOU..." screamed Gimli furiously at his grand-nephew as his body quickly stood up from his chair and his clenched left palm was ready to punch the lad anytime soon but luckily it stopped by Legolas as soon as possible. 

"MELETH NIN! STOP IT!!!" squealed Legolas who has his hands held up the furious dwarf king's clenched left palm. He was more worried when he saw his grand-nephew who looked at them with a scared expression. He sighed when he felt that his dwarf mate was relaxed for a little bit and slowly lunged his arms around his neck and also behind his huge red beard. 

"Please, calm yourself down, meleth nin. Just... Go to our chamber and calm yourself down for a while. I'll talk to Kura, alright. I love you, meleth nin." pleaded Legolas gently with kissing his dwarf mate's head passionately. 

Gimli grunted angrily as he quickly stood up from the chair and walked away from Legolas and Kura who sat silently in their chairs. Legolas stood up and walked to where Kura had been sitting. He lunged his arms around him and hugged him gently. He could hear the sound of the crying voice from the young lad that he loved the most. He sighed and rubbed his back gently. Kura wrapped his arms around his elf uncle's waist and buried his face on his stomach. Tears flew down from his blue eyes when he was scared because his uncle was screaming furiously at him for the first time. 

"I am so sorry, uncle... *Hiks*... I didn't mean to make him mad. I just... I don't want to be a king. I just don't think that was what I was meant to be. I am really sorry..." said Kura in a hoarse voice as he couldn't stop himself to cry.

"It's alright, my dear Kura. Let your uncle calm down for a little bit. You know, he didn't mean to force you to be an heir of Erebor. It was a tradition of Durin's lineage from your uncle. Like it or not, you are the only heir of Erebor. That's why he's so serious about it." replied Legolas with stroking his head gently. 

"But what if I don't want to be a king? I really didn't want to, uncle. Please don't force me to accept it." 

"We actually didn't force you, meleth nin. We love you for the way you are. We want you to be who do you want to be. I understand if you don't want to be an heir of Erebor. Then, the title shall be given to the next in line after you." 

"Next in line? Who?"

"Well, it could be your child maybe or even your closest cousin." 

"Oh... Alright..."

"Kura, listen to me," said Legolas who broke down from his hug and gently cupped his grand-nephew's cheeks. He could saw the pair of sparkling blue eyes and the dried trails of his tears. He sincerely smiled at the lad like a mother who gave her the biggest smile to her son. 

"We really love you so much. We didn't want you to be what did you not like. You could be anything you want to be. You just follow your heart and it will guide you through the dreadful times and the happy times in Middle Earth. You must remember, meleth nin, every step of action you take will lead you to the consequences that you should bear, even if you don't like it or not. Do you understand, my dear?" explained Legolas gently who kept stroking his head. Kura nodded slowly and pulled out a little smile on his elf uncle. He thought of his grand-uncles as the loving parents that he deserved. He thought of Legolas as a gentle mother and Gimli as an assertive father to him but he loved them all the same. 

"Thank you, elf uncle. I love you, " replied Kura who smiled happily at his elf uncle who looked at him gently. 

"I love you more, meleth nin. It's time for bed now. Get some rest, alright? I will talk about this to your dwarf uncle when he has already calm enough," replied Legolas who clapped his hands and suddenly the maid dwarrowdams suddenly showed up and were busy cleaning up the table and taking the dishes to the kitchen. Then, he walked in the same direction as Gimli did. Kura smiled and went to his chamber. 

*** end of flashback ***

Kura smiled when he thought again about the conversation with his great-uncles that night before he left Erebor. He decided to start his own life when he decided to go to Rohan. Since he arrived at Rohan and met Aelena, he never knew that he would be fell in love with a fair maiden like her. Her beautiful sight, a golden hair like first sunlight who arose in the peak of Iron hills, a light hazel eyes like sparkling ruby hewns in his old home, Erebor. How could someone love a fair and kind maiden like her? Someone who was much beautiful than those fair maidens in the legends. 

"Things are may not be always as we hoped for. When we're young, we craved freedom from our heritage of being a rightful heir of two kingdoms, but in the end, our choice causes our daughters to have the heritage that we once deserved before. I don't know what would happen if we tell them the truth, but at least we hope that they will be made a better decision, either being a rightful heir or just have a simple life as we did. We need more time and we both need to train them to be prepared for what happened next." 

"I know, my love, but what I fear is that what if they didn't have a chance. What if Alyssa and Freya must face their destiny that they will be future rulers? And what will happen to Nili? I don't want to break their little hearts. They're too young for knowing this fate." 

"Then we must tell them when they were ready. Even if they will resent it or not," replied Kura with cupping her pale cheeks. 

Stream of tears flew through Aelena's pale cheeks as her husband's fingers tried to wipe it off. For this, she could not lie about her own tears. Not even to her own husband. If only she could turn back in time and accepted her father's plead of being a future ruler of Gondor, her daughters would have so many chances to live as they wanted to be. Slowly, her forehead touched at her husband's and closed her eyes, enjoyed the caressing from the one that she loved the most even her heart was full of grief and sadness for the unbreakable choice that her daughters must face. She cried miserably on her face who was buried in husband's chest as he tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.


End file.
